Raditz's Harem
by PompusRompus
Summary: (Better title and summary Later) Raditz never saw any of this coming. Even if he had, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to stop it. Raditzxharem, mpreg, and yaoi and straight pairings ahead.


I'm back with another DBZ fanfic. Woohoo and then some. Contains Raditz paired with various people because these kinds of fanfics are so hard to come by. No sex scenes because I don't feel like writing one. That might help or hurt this fanfic, but whatever.

* * *

Raditz never did like that pointy haired prick Vegeta and he hated him all the more every time words came out of his mouth. Every sentence he spoke just seemed to be order after order or the usual "I'm stronger and more important than both of you ninnies" speech he loved giving. It didn't help that the prince usually directed it at him while Nappa would kiss their prince's behind when it was also directed at him. Otherwise Nappa would usually smirk at him and say something that announced he agreed with the man. Raditz couldn't help he wasn't as strong as the prince and his long time former care taker. Not everyone could be born a prince or into a high-ranking family which guaranteed a life of excellent training. At least Nappa and he sometimes got along. Both shared their mutual dislike of Vegeta's superiority in private. Sometimes the two would even plan to secretly leave Vegeta with Frieza. However nothing ever came about it since Nappa always chicked out at the last minute with Raditz not wanting to go alone. Plus their plans required two people. So here he was, still stuck with the prince and about now he was calling for him.

Raditz mentally groaned when he received the call that Vegeta wished to speak to him. The only time away he got from the jerk was when he was in his quarters or on some distant place. It was already bad enough he had been peacefully dreaming about better days, but now the prince of assholes wanted him. When he went into the man's room, the lights were off and couldn't be cut on which was weird. If Vegeta wanted his lights fixed, he'd be better off asking the technician of the ship not him.

"About time you got here," came the prince's voice from in front of him. "What are you standing there for, idiot? Come this way."

"I can't see," retorted Raditz with a frown. He nearly called him an "idiot" but knew if he did, the medical bay would have one more patient if not another body to prepare for a funeral. Yeah they were in charge of that too.

"Use your sense then, fool."

"What happened to the lights?"

"None of your business, now get over here."

Raditz sighed and made his way towards the man, slowly making his way through the dark using his nose to pick up the man's scent and his foot and hands to make sure he wasn't going to trip over anything. Speaking of Vegeta's scent, it smelled weird. He couldn't quite place the scent, but it smelled repulsive and unclean. It was almost enough for him to quickly make his way back to his room to avoid the odor.

He ended up going through a doorway and then touching a bed a bit more into the room. He had never been in Vegeta's bedroom, but judging from the fabric of the bedsheets it had to be pretty damn nice like everything else in Vegeta's living quarters. Aside from that, he instantly felt suspicious. Why would Vegeta invite him into his bedroom of all place? Just when he was about to ask why in his bedroom of all places, the younger man spoke.

"I'm going to make you a proposition," explained Vegeta. "If you say no and tell anybody about it, I'll kill you. If you say yes and tell anybody, you're never going to see daylight again until I want you to. Go it?"

'I've barely been in here 5 minutes and he's threatening me,' he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Prince Vegeta. What's the proposition?"

"I want you to have sex with me."

Had Raditz's mouth been full of water or some other kind of beverage, Vegeta's face and sheets would be covered with it and a ki blast would be in the spikey haired man's face in return. He wasn't sure he had heard the man correctly. He wanted to have sex with him? Why? While some people might call this flattering and even a dream come true, Raditz couldn't say the same. He couldn't deny it that Vegeta was a lady killer (Figuratively as well), he wasn't interested in the man at all. What could Vegeta possibly have for him that was worth having sex with a man he wasn't all too fond of?

"And why the hell should I do that?!" he exclaimed. He didn't care if he was disrespecting Vegeta by speaking like this. He'd rather be smacked around at the moment.

"Because if you do, I can get all three of us off this ship."

"Since when?" It was hard to escape off the ship and a high risk of getting caught. Once you got caught, you were instantly branded as a traitor and killed on site. Unless the prince had major clearance, there was no way they'd be able to grab a space pod and escape the tyrant otherwise known as Frieza.

"Since the imp trusts me too much," he told him. It was rather true. The two were close. Almost Father-son close at times. Raditz found it rather creepy while Nappa thought it might give them some kind of advantage someday. Looks like today was the day. "I know you and Nappa have been planning on leaving the ship for months now and I'm the only person who can get you off the ship."

"Even if you do have the key to getting off, why me?" he asked curiously.

"Because I said so," But of course he shouldn't expect such a straight forward answer, though it may be for the best. He didn't want to think Vegeta was doing it because he was "easy" or because he had long hair or that he might look cute as a bottom, something he was told whenever he was around a drunk Nappa and a few members of the ship, though the latter was jokingly. With Nappa, he hoped it was because he was drunk and nothing more. "Now am I going to have to make get over here or what?"

"I thought I had a choice!"

"Yes. You have a choice of me dragging your sorry ass over here or coming over here at once on your own. One's a lot better than the other."

Raditz scowled. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either he could give up his virginity to the last person he liked or be forced to. Wait he was already being forced to do this anyway though he could always run. Then again Vegeta did know how to get off the ship…so what the hell. Raditz took off his boots and slowly climbed on the bed to join his prince. Upon getting on the bed with him, he was met with a very warm Vegeta smothering him in a hot passionate kiss. The man felt as if he had a fever which made Raditz attempt to pry the man off of him.

"Don't tell me you're sick," he glared at the man only for that glare to quickly vanish when Vegeta bit his neck. "What the hell are you…?"

"Stop talking and take your damn clothes off!" the prince muttered. Raditz did as he was told.

Raditz ended up regretting coming into Vegeta's room as the two of them went straight into it. Raditz couldn't deny the sexual moans escaping his mouth and was glad nobody could hear the two of them going at it. The only part about it that he hated at the moment was being the bottom while Vegeta topped him and that his first wasn't with a beautiful woman. After their climax, Vegeta surprising let the man stay and curled up with the man. He'd never thought he'd admit it, but Vegeta was rather cute while he slept. He just hoped Vegeta kept the end of his deal.

#$# #$

Two weeks later, the prince had finally kept his end of the bargain and three escaped fairly easily. Raditz wasn't sure how they did it, but he wasn't questioning it. However, everything wasn't all sunshine and roses once they landed. Raditz fell sick only a week into landing on the jungle planet as did Nappa. Both had suffered vomiting and naseua while Vegeta was completely fine. Both had blamed it on a funny looking creature with antlers. Vegeta called Nappa a big baby for daring to whine and moan about his conditions. Nappa apologized, as usual, for not being about to hunt very well due to his sickness. Raditz noticed Vegeta hadn't gotten onto his case for the same symtoms which was strange. When Nappa eventually caught on and called the prince out on it, Vegeta said Raditz was "an exception" and that someone as big and strong as Nappa shouldn't let that get in the way of anything.

"Is there somethin' goin' on between you two?" accused the man while Vegeta had gone off for food.

"Maybe it's because I'm a lot sicker than you," pointed out Raditz, but even he didn't believe himself. It was odd the prince was acting in such a manner towards him. He was always checking to see if the man needed anything, sent the equally sick if not even more so sicker Nappa out on runs while he stayed here. Whatever was going on, Raditz liked it and was confused as well.


End file.
